Journal intime d'une sorcière naïve
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Pendant un an Ginny lui fit confiance. Pendant un an, elle lui raconta ses secrets. Pendant un an, il devint son confident. Son journal intime. Son ami. Pendant un an, il la manipula. Mais comment fit-il pour la convaincre ? De quoi parlèrent-ils ? Un journal enchanté et une sorcière naïve...Une année à Poudlard, vue à travers quelques lignes griffonnées sur un vieux carnet...
1. La rentrée

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

Cher Journal,

Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Enfin, mes parents m'ont appelée Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais je préfère de loin Ginny. Le reste, c'est un peu moche.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor._

Tu parles ? Tu peux me répondre et lire ce que je dis, le comprendre ? Tu as un esprit ?

_Bien sûr. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?_

Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes à la rentrée, je rentre en première année à Poudlard, une école de magie. Tu connais la magie ? Je suis une sorcière, depuis que je suis toute petite d'ailleurs, je suis née dans une famille de sorciers. C'est vraiment incroyable ici. Je rêvais d'y rentrer, j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Ça fait des années que tous mes frères me narguent parce qu'ils y sont et moi pas encore. Je suis la dernière de la famille, et la seule fille en plus. Le château est tellement grand, et le dortoir est magnifique, avec les baldaquins, le sol en vieilles pierres. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées.

Je t'ai trouvé dans mon livre de métamorphoses. Normalement, il devrait être neuf, mais mes parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent alors ils en ont acheté d'occasion. Je suppose que quelqu'un t'a oublié là, entre deux pages. C'est idiot. Maintenant, c'est moi qui t'ai, et je suis bien contente de voir que tu peux me répondre. Ton nom est marqué sur la première page, ce journal t'appartenait ?

_Oui. Quand j'avais quelques années de plus que toi. J'étais élève à Poudlard, moi aussi._

Comment es-tu devenu un journal ?

_C'est une longue histoire, pas très intéressante. Raconte-moi plutôt ta répartition, où as-tu été envoyée ?_

A Gryffondor, comme mes frères ! Je suis allée dans la maison que je voulais, je suis contente. Mes frères aussi avaient l'air content, même si je n'ai pas vu Ron. On dit qu'il a fait voler la voiture de papa pour venir au château. Avec son ami, Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire. Papa et Maman vont sûrement les gronder, Papa tenait beaucoup à cette voiture, il l'a enchantée pendant des mois dans le garage pour qu'elle puisse voler. Au grand dam de Maman je crois.

Je crois qu'il me plaît… Harry, pas mon père. Si tu savais, il est intelligent aussi, et gentil. Et il a sauvé le monde de Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais on ne prononce pas son nom. Un grand mage noir, maléfique et mauvais. Harry l'a vaincu deux fois. Il est un héros ici. Il est tellement courageux.

Il a passé le dernier mois des vacances chez nous. De ce que j'ai compris, les Moldus chez qui il vit sont vraiment des gens horribles. Ils l'enferment dans un placard et l'empêchent de faire de la magie. J'ai rougi pendant toute la fin des vacances, j'ai fait plein de bêtises. Je crois que ça s'est remarqué. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'étais muette, alors que d'habitude je parle beaucoup. Il a dû me trouver bête…

_Sans doute timide, voilà tout. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il ne va sans doute pas s'arrêter à ces apparences. Parle-moi de ce mage noir, qui est-ce ?_

Je ne sais pas, Papa et Maman refusent de m'en parler. Certains disent qu'il n'est plus humain. Du coup, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut être. On dit qu'il a disparu, qu'il est mort. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que certains n'y croient pas. Mon frère Ron et Harry l'ont affronté à la fin de l'année dernière. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit en tout cas. Mais ils m'ont fait jurer de ne pas le raconter. Tu ne diras rien, je suppose.

_Comment le veux-tu, je suis à toi, dans tes mains… Je serai muet. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais. Je suis ton journal intime._

C'est vrai. Papa dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier à une chose dont on ne voit pas le cerveau. Que c'est dangereux et peut-être maléfique. Mais tu n'as pas l'air méchant.

_Qui aurait intérêt à rendre un simple carnet maléfique ? Mais ton père a raison, il faut souvent s'en méfier. Moi, tu peux me faire confiance, mais fais attention aux autres objets qu'on peut te proposer._

Je dois te laisser. Mes camarades de chambre arrivent. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles te voient. Tu es mon secret. Elles ont l'air gentilles, mais je ne veux pas qu'elles essaient de te lire. Tu es mon journal intime après tout. Pas le leur. Je te laisse, elles arrivent. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Il faut que je dorme de toute façon, je commence tôt demain et je n'ai pas envie d'être fatiguée pour mes premiers cours.

_Tu as raison, c'est plus raisonnable. Passe une bonne nuit, Ginny. Tu permets que je t'appelle Ginny ?_

Bien sûr. Je n'aime pas mon prénom en entier, je ne vais pas te dire de m'appeler comme ça. Bonne nuit Tom. Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvée. D'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Je sens que cette année va être magique.

_Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, petite Ginny…_


	2. Premiers cours

_RàR aux guests:_

_Vaninachan: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, le premier sur ma fic en plus, qui me rassure sur mon idée et m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu repasseras sur cette histoire, sans fautes je l'espère (je déteste les fautes), et que tu aimeras toujours !_

_Merci aussi à tous les inscrits, encore une fois, pour vos commentaires qui font super plaisir... Chapter now !_

_._

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours**

Cher Journal, ou cher Tom ? Comment dois-je t'appeler ? Je ne sais pas trop. Disons cher Tom,

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché…

_Non, je suppose que tu avais mieux à faire que de parler à ton journal. Et Tom va très bien._

Tu es fâché ?

_Non, je ne suis pas fâché._

J'en ai pourtant l'impression… Promis, je vais essayer de t'écrire plus souvent. Mais tu sais, c'était ma première semaine de cours à Poudlard, j'étais tellement impatiente, et j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire, que j'étais trop fatiguée pour t'écrire. On dirait que les professeurs veulent nous donner le plus de travail possible.

_Alors, comment trouves-tu l'école ?_

Tu n'es plus fâché ?

_Non, je ne suis pas fâché._

D'accord. Je te crois. Ça change vraiment de l'école primaire moldue. J'y étais allée avant. Papa et Maman disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens qu'on ait un professeur particulier. Et que comme ça, on apprenait à vivre comme des moldus pour voir la chance qu'on avait d'être des sorciers. Je crois aussi que Papa aimait bien quand on racontait comment ils vivaient. Ça l'intéresse beaucoup. Il me posait toujours plein de questions. Il a fait la même chose avec Harry cet été. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi expliquer.

_Ton père aime bien les moldus ?_

Il les trouve très intéressants. Il dit souvent qu'on aurait plein de choses à apprendre d'eux si on faisait l'effort d'essayer de vivre avec. Il y a plein d'enfants de moldus dans ma maison, cette année. Certains ont l'air encore plus émerveillés que moi. Ça doit faire bizarre de ne pas avoir connu la magie avant, et d'apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'on est sorciers. J'ai parlé à un garçon, cet après-midi. Il s'appelle Colin Crivey. Il est dans ma maison, et ses parents sont des moldus. Il n'arrête pas de prendre des photos de tout. Il dit que son père et son frère seront ravis de les voir, de savoir où il vit et ce qu'il fait. Son père distribue du lait, tu te rends compte ? Ils ont besoin de gens pour ça.

_Et toi, tu aimes bien les moldus ?_

Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je ne les aimerais pas, en fait. Ils ne sont pas si différents de moi. Ils ne m'ont rien fait non plus. Chacun naît comme il est, ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs, comme ça n'est pas de la mienne si j'en ai. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Tu veux vraiment mon avis ?_

Oui, sinon je ne le demanderais pas.

_Je pense que tu ne devrais pas les apprécier. Les moldus sont stupides. S'ils savaient que tu étais une sorcière, ils te tueraient sans hésiter. À une époque, ils les brûlaient sur les places publiques, en criant qu'ils étaient des suppôts du Mal. Ils ne font pas la différence entre les bons et les mauvais sorciers. Ils ne comprennent pas la pureté du sang. Ils ne comprennent pas que nous sommes supérieurs à eux, nous qui avons le pouvoir de les contrôler. Les moldus sont bêtes, et ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques souillent l'image des sorciers. Je crois que tu devrais t'en éloigner. Mais tu es libre de faire comme tu veux. Chacun a son opinion, la mienne est colorée de ce que j'ai vécu. La tienne sera colorée de tes futures expériences. Tu verras simplement sans doute un jour que j'ai raison, petite Ginny. Parlons plutôt de tes cours, comment se passent-ils, quelles sont tes matières préférées ?_

Les sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick est très étrange, mais il est passionnant. Je crois que je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses. J'aime bien aussi les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry et Ron disent qu'on ne va rien apprendre mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Le professeur Lockhart a vécu tellement de choses. Quand on l'écoute, on est transporté. Bon, il me plaît un peu aussi, mais c'est un professeur, ça fait un peu cliché de craquer dessus, non ?

_Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé._

Oui, forcément, désolée. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tu parles à une petite fille comme moi. Tu dois me trouver bien ennuyeuse…

_Pas du tout, tu es intéressante, et tu m'apprends beaucoup de choses sur ton époque. D'autres cours te plaisent ? Les potions par exemple ? J'aimais bien cette matière, quand j'étais à Poudlard._

Non, pas du tout. Le professeur Rogue fait peur. Il est désagréable avec tous les élèves, et surtout les Gryffondors. C'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, aussi, ça doit être pour ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour une idiote. Mais je compte bien lui montrer que je ne suis pas si nulle que ça.

J'aime bien les cours de vol par contre. Pour l'instant, c'est facile, j'ai souvent volé sur les balais des garçons, mais après, ça va être passionnant je crois. J'aimerais bien rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Le professeur Bibine dit que je suis assez douée. Elle m'a félicitée, après notre premier cours de vol. Apparemment, je ne fais pas honte au nom des Weasley. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de places dans l'équipe. Peut-être l'année prochaine, de toute façon, je ne peux pas y entrer cette année, je n'ai pas le droit. Il n'y a eu qu'Harry qui a pu. Mais tu verrais, Tom, il vole comme si c'était sa seconde nature. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi à l'aise sur un balai. Et pourtant, j'ai souvent vu mes frères voler. Il chevauche le vent, vraiment. On dirait que les bourrasques n'ont aucun effet sur lui. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

_Tu l'admires._

Qui ne l'admirerait pas ? Il est tellement incroyable, pour son âge. Tu te rends compte ? Il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'un monde nous sépare. Je me sens comme une petite fille, une enfant, à côté de lui.

_Peut-être parce que tu es encore une enfant, Ginny…_

Peut-être oui. Parfois j'aimerais grandir plus vite. Qu'on comprenne que je ne suis pas cette poupée de porcelaine qu'il faut protéger. Bon, Fred et George l'ont vite compris, eux, mais ce sont bien les seuls. On me traite comme un bébé. Enfin, je suppose que ça viendra avec le temps. Je dois aller me coucher, j'ai un contrôle de métamorphoses, demain. Bonne nuit Tom.

_Bonne nuit, petite Ginny._


	3. Bêtise

**Chapitre 3 : Bêtise **

Cher Tom,

Je crois que je vais prendre l'habitude de te parler, et de t'appeler ainsi. J'ai vu sur la quatrième de couverture, une inscription que je n'ai pas comprise. Il est écrit « Vauxhall Road ». Cela veut-il dire quelque chose à tes yeux ? Est-ce l'endroit d'où tu viens ?

_Je ne viens de nulle part._

De nulle part, comment est-ce possible ? Tes parents n'habitent pas un village ? Mes parents habitent à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, je considère que c'est l'endroit d'où je viens.

_Je ne viens de nulle part._

Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ? Je t'ai vexé ?

_Non. Il n'y a simplement rien à dire. Mes parents étaient deux sorciers, et ils sont morts avant que je ne les connaisse. Je suis orphelin. Je ne connais pas cette rue dont tu parles._

C'est drôle, il me semble en avoir déjà entendu parler… Je crois que c'est une rue du Londres moldu. Je crois que Papa y est allé, une fois, une histoire de toilettes ensorcelées pour faire peur à des moldus. C'est étrange que ce carnet vienne de là, si tu es de Sang-Pur…

_Je le suis. Parlons d'autre chose, si tu veux bien, ma vie n'est pas très intéressante. Et il s'agit de ton journal, pas du mien, s'il faut te le rappeler…_

Tu as raison. Pardonne-moi d'arriver aussi tard. J'ai été très occupée. A récurer tous les chaudrons de potions de tous les cachots qu'utilise le professeur Rogue. Et encore, le vieux Rusard voulait aussi que je nettoie le sol, j'y ai échappé à cause de l'heure.

_Je ne me rends pas compte du temps._

Il est un peu plus de minuit. Et j'ai cours demain, nous ne sommes que jeudi. C'est bientôt le week-end, j'ai hâte ! Je pense envoyer une carte à mes parents, pour leur raconter comment est ma vie ici.

_Tu vas leur parler de moi ?_

Je ne sais pas… Tu voudrais ?

_Non, je n'aimerais autant pas. Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit ton père sur les objets dont tu ne vois pas le cerveau. Ils risqueraient de se méfier, et de te conseiller de me jeter, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter._

C'est gentil. Promis, je ne leur parlerai pas de toi. Juste de ma vie géniale ici. Et de ces foutus chaudrons qui m'ont donné mal aux mains. A la brosse à dents, il a voulu que je fasse ça !

_Pour quelle raison ?_

Tu ne vas pas te fâcher ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Tu risques de penser que je suis puérile. Mais Fred et George m'avaient énervée ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de crier dans tous les couloirs qu'ils traversaient, entre leur cours de métamorphose et la Grande Salle, que j'étais amoureuse de Harry et que je n'étais qu'un bébé qui n'osait pas le lui dire en face. Ils m'ont humiliée.

_Qu'as-tu fait ?_

Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire ! Je leur ai jeté un sort. Un sortilège de mon invention. Je ne sais pas, il est venu tout seul. Je l'ai appelé chauve-furie. Il provoque une nuée de chauve-souris sur le visage de la personne qui m'embête. Elle n'arrive pas à s'en dépêtrer et moi j'ai ma vengeance. Au moins, ils se souviendront peut-être qu'il ne fait pas bon de m'énerver. C'est vrai, je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Enfin, plus trop. Et puis je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Harry.

_Vraiment ?_

C'est dégoûtant. Je ne me vois pas du tout l'embrasser. J'ai vu des cinquième années faire ça tout à l'heure, à l'intersection entre un couloir et l'escalier qui mène à la tour de divination. On aurait dit que le garçon allait arracher la tête de la Serpentard. Vraiment dégoûtant. Non, je trouve juste qu'Harry est intelligent, et c'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais c'est tout…

_Une Serpentarde, dis-tu ?_

Oui, avec un Serdaigle. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'aimer, en tout cas, vue leur activité.

_Au moins n'était-ce pas un Poufsouffle._

Ça aurait été embêtant ?

_Les Poufsouffles ne fricotent pas avec les Serpentards. Ce serait faire honte à ma maison. N'oublie pas que Serpentard est la maison des Sangs-Purs, et Poufsouffle celle des nés moldus, des Sang-de-bourbe._

C'est une insulte !

_C'est la stricte vérité. Ils salissent le sang sorcier, je te l'ai dit. Et un jour, tu comprendras. Parlons d'autre chose, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, je tiens trop à toi pour ça, petite Ginny._

C'est vrai ?

_Bien sûr, pourquoi te parlerais-je sinon ? Je pourrais choisir de rester muet, tu sais, je l'ai déjà fait. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as eu une punition, tu t'es fait prendre pour ton tour contre tes frères ?_

Au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Je crois que le professeur Rogue était ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour écoper de cette tâche. Et je n'ai jamais vu Rusard aussi content. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il allait rajouter un dossier Weasley à sa collection, et que bientôt, nous allions prendre beaucoup plus de place qu'un tiroir dans son bureau. Que nous n'étions qu'une bande de sacripants et qu'il espérait bien que je sois la dernière de cette fratrie de malheur. C'est vrai que Fred et George racontent toujours qu'ils lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Par la baguette de Merlin, ce vieux ronchon le mérite bien. Je suis sûre qu'il est frustré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est aigri comme pas possible. On dit qu'il est cracmol, ça pourrait expliquer son attitude. N'empêche, je n'avais presque rien fait. Et puis c'était mes frères. Et ils le méritaient.

_Tu aurais presque pu être une Serpentarde, chère Ginny…_

Tu crois ? Le choixpeau n'a pourtant pas eu une seule hésitation. Je crois même l'avoir entendu grommeler quelque chose du genre « encore un Weasley ! ». Je n'y peux rien si je suis la dernière. Et puis on m'a toujours dit que les Serpentards étaient vils et malfaisants, qu'il fallait que je m'en méfie. Mais avec ta gentillesse, je commence à douter. Tu ne peux pas être méchant, toi. Peut-être ne m'a-t-on dit que des bêtises, je ne sais pas…

_Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour qu'une petite fille de onze ans se pose ce genre de questions._

Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Tom. Ça fait du bien de parler avec toi, tu comprends tout et tu écoutes si bien.

_Bonne nuit, petite Ginny. Le plaisir est partagé, crois-moi._


	4. Amitiés

_Ràr aux anonymes:_

_Merci à Visiteur pour ses commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! J'aimais bien l'idée d'une Ginny naïve mais persuadée de ne pas l'être, parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit foncièrement, pas de manière consciente comme la petite idiote qu'on présente parfois...Elle n'a jamais que onze ans, voilà tout._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Amitiés**

.

Cher Tom,

Petit à petit, je crois que j'ai fini par m'habituer à ta présence, à te parler le soir quand j'en ai le temps. Je suis sûre que si on apprenait que tu étais tout le temps avec moi, les filles m'envieraient.

_Pourquoi donc ?_

Parce que tu es un ami, un confident. Je tiens à toi et je te raconte plein de choses, tu me donnes des conseils avisés, tu ne cherches pas à profiter de moi, tu es gentil, tu ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu ne te moques pas de moi comme tous les élèves des autres années ou presque…

_Pourquoi se moquent-ils ?_

Parce que je suis rousse. Parce que je suis une Weasley et que ma famille est pauvre. Parce que je suis la seule fille Weasley et que ça leur fait bizarre. Parce qu'ils n'aiment pas mes amis. Je ne sais pas, il y a tout un tas de raisons de ne pas aimer les gens, apparemment, surtout quand on ne les connaît pas…

_Qui sont tes amis ? Tu ne m'en as pas encore parlé je crois ? Le jeune Harry Potter ? _

Oh non, surtout pas, lui ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi. J'aime bien Hermione, Hermione Granger, elle est amie avec lui et mon frère. Elle est gentille et très intelligente. Mais ça n'est pas encore vraiment une amie, je pense qu'elle me prend encore pour une petite fille, je n'ai qu'un an de moins qu'elle, pourtant.

_Alors qui sont tes amis ?_

Il y a une fille de Serdaigle. Elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood. Beaucoup de gens la trouvent bizarre. C'est vrai qu'elle a de drôles de lunettes, un collier de bouchons de biéraubeurre, et des radis en boucle d'oreille. Son père dirige Le Chicaneur. Parfois, elle a des drôles d'idées, ou elle paraît complètement ailleurs, mais elle est gentille, et studieuse, aussi, on fait nos devoirs ensemble à la bibliothèque parfois. Elle n'est pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Je crois qu'elle vit juste dans un autre monde que le nôtre. Je crois qu'elle a construit sa réalité, comme si celle qu'on lui proposait ne lui convenait pas. Il m'arrive de l'envier. Tout paraît simple à ses yeux. Les insultes glissent sur elle comme de l'eau sur les écailles d'une sirène. Rien n'a d'effet sur elle que ce à quoi elle décide d'accorder de l'importance. Les mots n'ont d'emprise sur elle que si elle le décide. Elle ne fait attention à une personne que si elle en a envie.

_Elle est très étrange en effet. Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne fréquentation ?_

Je ne me fie pas au jugement des autres. Après tout, ils me trouvent bête aussi. Luna est gentille avec moi et c'est une bonne amie, on s'entend bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu ne crois pas ?

_Si, bien sûr, tu as raison._

Nous avons beaucoup de cours en commun. Dans les autres cours, je suis souvent avec Colin, Colin Crivey. Je t'en avais parlé je crois, une fois. Il est tout petit, plus petit que moi, avec des cheveux jaunes comme de la paille. Il n'arrête pas de gigoter, tellement qu'une fois, il a failli tomber de son banc pendant un cours de métamorphose. Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'a regardé avec son air pincé, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Heureusement, il n'avait pas fait tomber les allumettes que nous étudiions. C'est lui qui vient d'une famille de moldus et qui prend plein de photos. Il s'intéresse à tout ce qui touche au monde magique, il veut toujours tout savoir sur la façon dont les sorciers vivent, sur leurs personnalités, tout ça. Il adore Harry et il le suit souvent. Il prend des photos qu'il me donne parfois. On pensait monter une sorte de fan-club, parce qu'on est sans doute pas les seuls à bien l'aimer, mais on a un peu peur que ça fasse trop. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Tu as des amis très étranges. Et je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour l'adoration d'une personne, aussi célèbre soit-elle que Harry Potter. Ce garçon n'est pas plus brillant que les autres, étonnant j'en conviens, mais tout de même. Apprend à distribuer ton admiration avec parcimonie, petite Ginny. A des gens qui le méritent vraiment._

Tu es dur…

_Je suis réaliste. Et j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, surtout._

Tu ne parles jamais de toi, je ne sais rien de toi. Comment veux-tu être mon ami si tu ne me dis rien ? Tu me fais peur, Tom, quand tu parles comme ça. J'ai l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si tu me cachais qui tu étais. J'espère que je me trompe.

_Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi. Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante. Et je n'aime pas en parler. Un jour, peut-être, te dirais-je d'où je viens._

Je dois aller me coucher. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore envie de te parler ce soir. Je t'aime beaucoup, Tom, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance, moi non plus. Je te raconte beaucoup de choses, je partage tout avec toi, et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait de l'importance à tes yeux. J'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu me prends pour une enfant. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu le crois.

_Je ne crois rien. Je ne pense rien. Et je suis ton ami. Fais-moi confiance, Ginny, et un jour, tu comprendras. Suis-moi, suis mes conseils, et tu verras. _

Sans doute. Bonne nuit Tom.

_Bonne nuit, petite Ginny._


	5. Peur

_Je suis en retard dans ma publication, pardon pardon pardon, une semaine de fous je vous dis... Merci encore à tous ceux qui commentent, je vous lis avec attention, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que je suis encore suivie ! Pour me faire un peu pardonner, une nouvelle couverture pour ma fiction, faite par mes soins, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Peur**

.

Bonsoir Tom.

_Bonsoir. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Tu n'as pas l'air aussi enthousiaste qu'habituellement…_

J'ai peur. J'ai très peur.

_Pour quelle raison ? Raconte-moi._

Il vient de se passer quelque chose de terrifiant. Et j'ai la sensation étrange d'y être liée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mes doigts en tremblent sur le papier du journal, je suis sûre que je vais être illisible.

_Ça n'a pas d'importance, je te déchiffre quand même._

Il y a eu une agression dans l'école. Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge. Personne ne l'aime, ce chat, elle suit Rusard comme son ombre et elle arrive toujours au mauvais moment, mais quand même. Quelqu'un a réussi à la pétrifier. J'ai peur, Tom. J'ai très peur.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je ne me souviens pas bien de cette soirée. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait. Luna dit que je n'étais pas avec elle, que j'ai quitté la Grande Salle juste après avoir dîné, et que j'avais l'air très pressée. Elle pensait que j'avais vu des nargoles et que je voulais les suivre. Colin non plus ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait. Il regardait ailleurs au moment où je suis partie et il ne s'en souvient pas. Il y a peu de monde à Poudlard, ce sont les vacances d'Halloween. Et personne que j'ai rencontré ne peut dire ce que j'ai fait. J'ai peur. Tu crois que j'ai pu pétrifier ce chat ? Je sais que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas la seule, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça.

_Tu n'es pas capable de pétrifier un chat, Ginny. Tu es une élève de première année, tu ne peux pas avoir __fait __ça. Rassure-toi._

Il y a autre chose. Percy dit qu'il m'a trouvée dans un couloir, en emmenant les élèves de ma maison dans notre tour. Que j'avais l'air perdue. Hagard. Comme si je venais d'être envoûtée, ou que je venais de me réveiller d'une période d'inconscience. Il m'a ramenée à la tour en me morigénant. D'après lui, ça n'était pas prudent du tout de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure. Il voudrait me punir. Je crois que Ron l'en a empêché parce qu'il est mon frère et que ça ne serait pas juste, qu'il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir de préfet comme ça le chante. Fred et George disent qu'il prend la grosse tête. Moi je préférerais être punie, je crois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je me sens coupable.

_Tu n'as pourtant pas de raisons de l'être. Tu n'as rien fait. Qui plus est, même si tu étais mêlée à cette histoire sordide, ça n'était qu'un chat, et il est pétrifié, il n'est pas mort. C'est presque dommage._

Tu es parfois un peu cruel, Tom. Je n'aime pas ça.

_Je suis réaliste. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu te sens coupable. Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

Même ça ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me trouver affreuse ? Que tu ne voudras plus me parler à cause de ce que je crois avoir fait ? Que tu ne vas pas penser que je suis un monstre ? Que tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ? J'ai peur, Tom, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Tu es mon ami, mon confident, je tiens beaucoup à toi, je te raconte tout, tout le temps. J'ai très peur de te perdre. Très peur que tu t'en ailles parce que je ne te plais plus, parce que tu ne m'aimes plus, parce que je te dégoûte.

_Je n'ai pas de raison de partir. Je t'accepte telle que tu es, petite Ginny. Et comment veux-tu que je te dénonce, je suis un journal. N'aie pas peur. Je suis là pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi._

J'ai de drôles de taches sur mon uniforme. Sur ma cravate, il a des éclaboussures rouges. Et je suis sûre que ça n'est pas de la sauce tomate ou bolognaise. Je n'en ai pas mangé aujourd'hui. Heureusement, ça ne se voit pas trop, avec les coloris de ma cravate. Les autres ne l'ont pas vu. Mais moi si. Et il y avait un message, inscrit sur le mur du couloir, près de Miss Teigne. C'était écrit « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ».

_Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?_

Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ça a été écrit avec du sang. Et si ça se trouve, c'est aussi le sang qu'il y a sur ma cravate. Que vais-je faire, Tom ? Est-ce moi qui ai écrit ça ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Il y a comme un grand trou noir dans ma tête. Comme si j'avais occulté une partie de mes souvenirs. Mais ça n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait quelques heures auparavant. Pas à mon âge. On m'a peut-être jeté un sort. Maman dit souvent que si elle le pouvait, elle se jetterait un sort d'oubliettes pour oublier qu'elle a eu Fred et George. Si ça se trouve, on m'a lancé ce sort pour que j'oublie ce que j'ai fait. Ou ce que j'ai vu. Si ça se trouve, je suis en danger. Imagine, si j'avais découvert qui avait fait ça, et qu'on allait m'éliminer à cause de ça. J'ai peur Tom, j'ai si peur.

_Reste calme. Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu sois mêlée à tout ça. Je suis sûr que tu as dû te couper avec quelque chose, et que tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite Ginny. Et il me semble que Poudlard est suffisamment surveillé et protégé pour que tu y sois en sécurité. D'autant que tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire ce message. Comment veux-tu y être liée si tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il signifie ? Tu ne peux pas l'avoir écrit. _

Tu sais ce qu'il veut dire, toi ?

_Je connais la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais il ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter avec. Tu devrais te reposer, tu as besoin de sommeil._

Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir. J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas envie d'être liée à tout ça. Je suis quelqu'un de gentil, je ne peux pas avoir fait ça. Je ne veux pas…

_Calme-toi. Et fais-moi confiance. Je suis là pour te protéger. De plus, il n'y a aucune preuve pour l'instant. Dors bien petite Ginny._

Bonne nuit, Tom.


	6. Frayeur

**Chapitre 6 : Frayeur**

Tom ?

_Je suis là. _

J'ai encore peur.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je ne sais pas si tu as la notion du temps mais ça fait déjà quelques jours que Miss Teigne a été agressée. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, d'ailleurs. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de s'observer, en se demandant qui peut bien être l'héritier dont il est question dans le message. L'inscription ne s'en va pas, d'ailleurs. Personne n'a l'air de me soupçonner. Je n'ai pas tellement l'air d'une héritière, d'un autre côté, mais j'ai quand même peur. Quand on me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il est marqué sur mon front que je suis coupable. Et ce n'est pas tout. Beaucoup pensent à des Serpentards, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les autres maisons. Il y a beaucoup de tensions, d'élèves qui se disputent ou se battent dans les couloirs. Régulièrement, les professeurs ou les préfets doivent en séparer. Il y en a aussi qui croient que c'est Harry qui a fait ça.

_Harry Potter ?_

Oui. Il paraît qu'il était là avant les autres, avec Ron et Hermione. Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il n'est pas méchant, ça ne peut pas être lui. Et puis il n'y connaissait rien en magie ou au monde des sorciers avant l'année dernière. C'est parce que Malfoy a lancé cette rumeur, que beaucoup de gens y croient. Ça n'a aucun sens. Tout ça parce qu'il est jaloux. Ce que j'aimerais lui faire regretter son sourire suffisant à chaque fois qu'il me voit. J'ai l'impression d'être un insecte à ses yeux.

_Ça n'a en effet aucun sens de dire qu'Harry Potter serait à l'origine de tout ceci. Il me semble que tu disais qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'a aucun intérêt à faire du mal. Il est cependant fascinant qu'on le croit. Cela m'intrigue. _

Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?_

Ce matin, Hagrid est rentré dans la Grande Salle. C'est le garde-chasse, je ne sais pas s'il l'était déjà à ton époque, je ne sais pas à quand remonte ton entrée à Poudlard.

_Il était là. Mais pas comme garde-chasse. Il était élève avec moi. Passons et raconte-moi plutôt la suite de ton histoire._

Il est arrivé très énervé. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu en colère, mais là, il avait vraiment l'air furieux et inquiet, aussi. Il tenait une chose à la main. Je n'ai pas distingué tout de suite ce que c'était, mais quand il s'est approché, j'ai vu que c'était un coq, un coq mort. Il est allé à la table des professeurs, devant le Directeur de l'école, le Professeur Dumbledore. Il agitait les bras, il y avait quelques plumes qui voletaient autour de lui et son grand manteau éclaboussait l'eau de la pluie de dehors. Il fait très mauvais depuis quelques jours. De ce que j'ai compris, et de ce qu'on murmurait depuis le bout des tables, tous ses coqs auraient été tués ou presque. Il n'en resterait que quelques-uns, qu'il protège farouchement dans sa cabane et qui ont l'air terrifiés.

_En quoi cette histoire est-elle liée à ta frayeur ?_

Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit ce matin, mais rien n'était comme d'habitude. J'étais très fatiguée, comme si je n'avais pas dormi. Je ne me souvenais pas du tout de ma nuit, même pas quelques bribes de mes rêves ou de mes cauchemars. Je portais mes vêtements de la veille, mouillés.

_Tu t'es peut-être simplement endormie sitôt que tu t'es allongée sur ton matelas hier soir, en oubliant de te changer. Et l'humidité de ton uniforme est peut-être liée à la pluie qu'il est tombé hier, ou tu as pu transpirer._

Autant ? Non, c'est impossible. Ils étaient à tordre. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. J'avais des plumes tout autour de moi. Accrochés dans mes cheveux et dans les plis de mes habits. Et ça n'est pas un oreiller avec lequel je me suis battue, j'ai vérifié, ils sont tous intacts. C'est inexplicable, Tom. On dirait que je fais la nuit des choses dont je ne me souviens pas le lendemain. Des choses qui ne me ressemblent pas. J'ai l'impression d'être possédée, de ne plus être moi-même pendant quelques heures. Mais c'est impossible, pourtant. Il me semble que personne n'a ce pouvoir, ici, à Poudlard, parmi les élèves. Aucun n'est assez fort pour ça. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi les professeurs feraient ça. Et pourquoi on m'aurait choisie. Moi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt. Je ne suis pas particulièrement brillante, pas particulièrement célèbre, je suis plutôt invisible. A part mes cheveux roux qui font qu'on me voit partout où je vais. En plus, il y a des pages arrachées dans mon journal, comme si on avait voulu enlever des conversations, mais personne ne connaît l'existence de mon carnet, personne ne sait que je te parle.

_Tu te trompes, chère Ginny. Tu as beaucoup d'intérêt, tu ne les vois simplement pas…Et pour ton carnet, je ne sais pas, il était peut-être déjà abîmé quand tu l'as eu…_

Je n'arrive pas à voir la logique dans tout ça, mais je suis un peu effrayée par ce qui m'arrive. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'on m'arrête, qu'on se rende compte que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'on m'accuse. Je n'ose en parler à personne, tellement j'ai peur qu'on ne me croit pas, ou pire, qu'on m'enferme. Je ne veux pas être renvoyée de Poudlard. Je voudrais juste continuer mes études comme toute élève normale, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça veuille s'arrêter. J'ai peur que ça recommence. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. De devenir une autre personne. Crois-tu que c'est possible ? Que je sois en train de me transformer en quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou peut-être suis-je en train de révéler qui je suis vraiment ? J'ai si peur, Tom. Je suis perdue. Je ne comprends rien du tout à tout ça. C'est si confus dans ma tête. Peut-être devrais-je en parler à Hermione. Elle est si intelligente, elle comprendrait peut-être mieux que moi, peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider. Elle est si rationnelle.

_Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. N'oublie pas tes peurs, Ginny. Moi je te comprends, parce que je suis ton ami, mais eux, ils ne te comprendront peut-être pas, peut-être t'accusera-t-elle. Elle est une moldue, n'oublie pas. Elle est sans aucun doute jalouse de tes origines. Elle ne va pas t'aider, elle risque au contraire de te faire tomber. Même si tu n'es pas coupable. Si j'étais toi, je ne lui ferais pas confiance. Maintenant, tu es libre. Ma parole d'ami vaut peut-être moins que la sienne…_

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mais je te fais confiance. Je ne vais rien raconter pour l'instant, ça n'est pas une bonne idée, tu as raison. Merci Tom. Ça fait du bien de te parler.

_Je serai toujours là pour toi, petite Ginny…_


	7. Quidditch

_Bonjour à tous ! Encore un chapitre, on arrive en réalité même à la moitié de l'histoire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup de vues, n'hésitez pas à me faire un tout petit message, même juste pour dire que vous avez aimé, ou pas aimé, sans préciser plus, mais ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir, de ne pas se sentir seule sur son histoire... ^^'_

_Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quidditch**

Cher Tom,

Ça y est ! C'est le début de la saison de Quidditch ! Je crois que je suis l'une des seules filles à attendre ce moment avec impatience.

_Oh je pense que tu peux compter avec toi toutes celles qui idolâtrent les joueurs. Qui jouait contre qui ?_

Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Avec Luna et Colin, nous avions réussi à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'avant des tribunes, comme nous sommes petits, on ne voulait pas de têtes devant nous, on n'aurait rien vu. On a dû faire un peu des pieds et des mains mais Luna a toujours de bonnes idées pour convaincre les gens de s'éloigner d'elles. Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle a inventé, sur des bestioles dangereuses qui allaient piquer tout le monde s'ils ne se poussaient pas. Bien sûr, c'était faux, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir. Pour une fois, ils l'ont crue et se sont éloignés. Je sais que ça n'est pas très gentil mais on avait trop envie de voir le match de près, et aucun d'entre nous n'avait de multiplettes.

_Une ruse digne de Serpentard… Même si je n'aurais sans doute pas utilisé cette excuse. C'était bien au moins ? Qui a gagné ? Serpentard j'espère !_

Tom ! Je suis pour Gryffondor rappelle-toi ! Et on les a écrasés, d'ailleurs. Harry était attrapeur, il a été formidable. Le match entier était grandiose. Je n'avais jamais vu de match de Quidditch, ça volait dans tous les sens. Le terrain est si grand, et les figures font parfois peur, je suis sûre que Fred et George vont se tuer un jour, à faire les malins. C'est bien plus impressionnant que sur le champ derrière la maison de papa et maman. Ça allait parfois très vite et les commentaires de Lee aidaient bien. C'est un ami de mes frères, il n'hésite même pas à se moquer d'eux tout fort. Bon, il se moque aussi des Serpentards, et pas qu'un peu, alors ça compense.

_Personne n'aime ni ne respecte la maison des Serpentards ?_

Aimer, sûrement pas. Respecter, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le cas non plus. Personne n'apprécie vraiment les Serpentards depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore moins depuis qu'on raconte qu'il aurait survécu. Tout le monde pense qu'ils sont liés à lui, qu'ils sont en quelque sorte ses espions.

_S'ils savaient que ça n'est sûrement pas eux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise…_

Ah oui ? Tu sais ce qu'il utilise, toi ? Tu en sais plus ? Comment ça se fait ? Tu es piégé dans ce journal depuis des années !

_Je ne suis pas piégé, mais ceci est une longue histoire. Et je ne sais pas, je faisais juste une supposition. Ça ne serait pas très malin de sa part d'utiliser ceux qu'on va tout de suite croire coupables, si ?_

Ah oui, tiens. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_Parce que tu es encore trop jeune pour penser de cette façon, pour fomenter de tels projets, innocente petite Ginny. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était terminé le match, de combien de points avons-nous perdu ?_

Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais trop préoccupée par l'état d'Harry. Le pauvre est tombé de son balai, le professeur Lockhart a voulu l'aider mais apparemment, ça n'a pas suffi, ils ont dû le conduire à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux pas aller le voir, je ne suis pas dans ses amis proches, et il a besoin de repos. Et puis je n'oserais jamais, je vais me sentir si bête. Mais j'ai un peu peur, j'espère qu'il va vite se rétablir. Colin a promis de mener son enquête, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, pour découvrir qui avait ensorcelé les cognards qui n'arrêtaient pas de le suivre, parce que ça n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être arrivé tout seul !

_Et malgré tout ça tu as envie de pratiquer ce sport de brutes que j'oserai qualifier de décérébrées ?_

Bien sûr ! C'est un sport merveilleux. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, sentir les autres autour de moi, l'association que l'on forme, l'esprit d'équipe. Sentir que je suis à la fois seule et sept sur le terrain. Elaborer des stratégies, éviter l'adversaire, le déstabiliser autant que possible, c'est passionnant. Je voudrais être poursuiveuse. Je crois que c'est ce qui me conviendrait le mieux. Mais je ne peux pas encore postuler, les premières années n'y ont pas droit. Il n'y a qu'Harry qui ait réussi cet exploit. Ron raconte qu'il a fait sensation pendant leur premier cours de vol. J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas de place dans l'équipe, tous les postes de poursuiveurs sont déjà pris.

_Mais ils n'acceptent pas de filles, dans les équipes, quand même ?_

Bien sûr que si ! Tous les postes de poursuiveur sont pris par des filles, cette année. Il n'y a qu'à Serpentard qu'il n'y en a pas. Ils ne doivent pas les considérer comme assez douées pour ça.

_Ils ont peut-être raison. Qui a gagné la Coupe les années passées ?_

Serpentard.

_Tu vois, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait pas de pleurnicheuse dans leur équipe. Tu trouveras sans doute mes pensées sexistes mais le Quidditch n'est pas un sport de fille._

Pourquoi ? Que devraient-elles faire alors ? Du tricot ?

_J'aurais plutôt dit de la broderie, de la couture et de la cuisine mais après tout, pourquoi pas du tricot en effet. Et ne t'énerve pas, ce sont des pensées de mon époque, à mon sens, une femme n'accédera jamais au pouvoir, elle n'aura jamais de poste important, simplement parce qu'elle n'en a pas les capacités. Jamais je ne laisserai une femme avoir trop d'importance dans ma vie._

Tu es un journal, Tom. Et Maman dirait que tu es macho, en plus de ça. Et si tu tombais sur la femme de ta vie, elle n'aurait pas d'importance à tes yeux ?

_Sans doute pas autant qu'elle le voudrait. Et je doute la trouver un jour, je ne la cherche pas et n'en ai que faire. D'autant que je suis un journal, comme tu dis._

Tu m'agaces, Tom. Bonne nuit.


	8. Deuxième pétrification

**Chapitre 8 : Deuxième pétrification**

Tom, c'est horrible !

_Qu'y-a-t-il ? Un souci à l'école ? Avec Harry Potter ? Tu es finalement allée le voir à l'infirmerie ?_

Non, non, je n'ai pas pu, et c'est pire encore que ça. quoiqu'apparemment, son bras n'a plus d'os et qu'il faut tout faire repousser, ce qui va prendre du temps et surtout lui faire très mal, le pauvre. Je crois que le professeur Lockhart s'est trompé dans son sort mais il ne l'admettra jamais. De toute façon, c'est sans doute une erreur d'inattention. Non, ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler, Colin a été pétrifié !

_Ton ami Colin Crivey ?_

Oui ! On l'a découvert ce matin, près de l'infirmerie, dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir beaucoup plus, sinon qu'il a été pétrifié de la même façon que Miss Teigne. Et que son appareil photo est complètement fondu. Le pauvre, il y tenait tant. Si ça se trouve, il y avait une preuve contre le coupable dedans mais on ne saura jamais. Madame MacGonagall dit qu'il est irréparable. Je demanderais bien quelques mornilles à Papa et Maman pour lui en acheter un autre mais on n'a pas trop d'argent, et puis je crois que c'est un appareil moldu qui a été ensorcelé pour que les photos bougent, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à trouver ça. Oh la la, maintenant l'héritier de Serpentard s'en prend aux élèves, si ça se trouve, on va même être renvoyés chez nous, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison…

_Cela veut donc dire que ton ami était en pleine nuit dans les couloirs de l'école ? Il ne sait pas que c'est interdit ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a été agressé, comme une punition ?_

Non, impossible, qui serait assez cruel pour faire ça ? Et puis pourquoi le faire à Miss Teigne aussi, elle a le droit de se promener en pleine nuit, c'est son rôle, même, de nous espionner.

_Peut-être était-ce un cobaye… Qui pourrait en vouloir à Colin ?_

Personne ! Il est adorable, tout le monde l'aime bien ! Parfois, certains sont agacés de ses photos, c'est vrai, mais quand même, pas au point de vouloir le pétrifier ! Il n'y a que les Serpentards qui ne l'aiment pas, parce que c'est un né-moldu, mais de toute façon, ils n'aiment personne. Et au contraire, certains apprécient Miss Teigne parce qu'ils savent s'en dépatouiller quand nous on se fait prendre à chaque fois. Le professeur Rogue aussi, déteste Colin, parce qu'il n'est pas très bon en potions, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à faire du mal à un élève, si ?

_Il est professeur de potions, c'est son domaine et le chat pourrait être une expérimentation…_

Tu crois ? Par Merlin, ça serait horrible ! Le professeur Rogue qui voudrait empoisonner des élèves ! C'est vrai qu'il est méchant et que personne ne l'aime, mais pas au point de vouloir se venger comme ça ! Il nous donne suffisamment de punitions, de retenues et de mauvaises notes comme ça. Ou alors… Ou alors on cherche à nous détourner de la vraie piste. Tom ! Si ça se trouve, on cherche à nous faire croire que c'est quelqu'un de détestable, comme Rogue, mais ça n'est pas lui et il n'est qu'un leurre ! Tu ne crois pas ?

_Je ne sais pas, si c'est le cas, alors je suis tombé dans le piège aussi, je fais un bien piètre conseiller…_

Je vais peut-être trop loin, peut-être est-ce bien plus simple que ça, mais ça m'étonnerait. Pour pétrifier quelqu'un dans les couloirs, il faut être très fort, ils sont très surveillés, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je suis sûre que quelque chose de compliqué se trame. Et j'ai un peu peur. Je ne suis qu'une élève de première année, je n'y connais rien en magie, je suis incapable de me défendre. Regarde Colin, il était dans ma classe dans certains cours, il était du même niveau que moi, et il a été attaqué. Et si ce qui se cache derrière tout ça s'en prenait à n'importe quel élève ? Et si c'était lié au sang ? Je suis une sang-pur mais ma famille est pauvre et beaucoup nous considèrent comme des parjures et des traîtres. Si ça se trouve, on va être visés aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, je ne veux pas être pétrifiée !

_Tranquillise-toi, tu ne seras pas attaquée, fais-moi confiance, je le sens…_

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Ça va être la panique, c'est certain. Tous les élèves vont penser comme moi. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une enfant mais ça, je peux le deviner, et ça n'est pas parce que les autres élèves sont plus grands qu'ils ne vont pas avoir peur aussi. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'aucun de nous ne sache se défendre. Qu'aucun de nous soit capable d'affronter celui ou ce qui fait tout ça. Si ça se trouve, certains auront des solutions, mais ils ne voudront pas forcément le dire aux autres, de peur que ça ne marche plus. Imagine si des élèves quittent Poudlard. Va-t-on tous devoir rentrer chez nous ? Peut-être est-ce plus prudent, peut-être est-ce ce qu'on doit faire ? Je n'en ai pas très envie. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer à la maison. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûre que Papa et Maman sont déjà au courant de ce qui se passe, et Maman doit être folle d'inquiétude. Elle a peut-être même envoyé une lettre à Percy, pour lui dire de veiller sur moi et sur mes frères. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on veille sur moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être prise pour une chochotte, même si parfois j'ai peur.

_Je crois que tu devrais dormir, tu verras bien demain et les jours suivants ce qui se passe, tu es fatiguée et choquée pour l'instant…_


	9. Le club de duels

_Je me permets vous écrire avant que vous ne lisiez le chapitre car j'ai un remerciement particulier à adresser. En effet, parmi les commentaires que j'ai reçus dernièrement, beaucoup (tous en réalité) m'ont énormément touchée, mais si j'ai pu répondre à tous les inscrits, il y a une personne que je n'ai pas remerciée, une anonyme: **Visiteur**. _

_Merci beaucoup à toi de t'être rattrapée dans ta lecture, comme tu dis, j'en suis très heureuse, et encore plus si je te donne envie d'écrire. Avoir une passion, la partager, c'est déjà incroyable, mais avoir l'impression de la transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est encore plus merveilleux, alors merci à toi, et si jamais tu t'inscris et publies, n'hésite pas à me le dire pour que je puisse venir t'encourager à mon tour ! ça ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : le club de duels**

Tom, il faut absolument que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! J'en suis encore toute retournée.

_Encore une agression ?_

Non, mais tu sais, je t'avais dit la dernière fois que j'avais peur de ne pas savoir me défendre et qu'aucun des élèves ne sache non plus, que ça allait être la panique ? Eh bien la panique a empiré.

_Comment cela ?_

Depuis un mois, des tas d'élèves se vendent ou s'échangent des amulettes, des talismans, des tas de gris-gris censés les protéger de l'hériter de la Chambre des Secrets. Ils ne voyagent plus qu'en groupes soudés dans le château, des disputes éclatent à tous les coins de murs pour des broutilles, aucun n'ose menacer l'autre sans être pris pour l'Héritier. Les Serpentards sont encore plus détestés parce que beaucoup pensent que c'est de leur faute si tout ça est arrivé. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi personnellement, mais bon. Je n'ai pas acheté de talisman moi. Les autres disent que c'est parce que je suis une Sang-Pur, alors je peux fanfaronner, je ne crains rien. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi un banal médaillon vendu quelques gallions et trempé sans doute juste dans du jus de citrouille pourrait m'aider. J'espère juste que les professeurs nous protègent vraiment. Et aujourd'hui, je crois que la panique a encore empiré…

_Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Le professeur Lockhart a décidé d'ouvrir un club de duel, pour que nous apprenions à nous défendre. Il voulait nous faire travailler deux par deux, pour apprendre à lancer des sorts qui nous permettraient de riposter si on se faisait attaquer. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec l'agitation générale et la peur ambiante, tout le monde a voulu y aller, tout le monde a trouvé ça utile.

_S'ils savaient que c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus inutile…_

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Nous ne sommes que des enfants mais si ça peut nous laisser le temps de nous enfuir, c'est bien non ?

_Oui, oui, très bien même. Mais vous ne pourrez échapper à votre poursuivant…Mais continue donc ton histoire, petite Ginny. Je t'écoute._

Il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange. Harry était en duel contre Malfoy, et un serpent est apparu. Et Harry lui a parlé en fourchelang. Tu te rends compte ? En fourchelang ! Personne ne parle cette langue, personne ne sait la parler…

_A part le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même… Ou Salazar Serpentard…_

Exactement ! Surtout que le serpent a fait un bond vers Justin Flinch-Fletchey, un né-moldu. Tout le monde croit qu'Harry a voulu l'attaquer. Les gens se mettent à penser des choses complètement folles. Enfin, je ne sais pas, tout le monde sait qu'Harry a cherché à nous sauver de Voldemort l'année dernière, enfin pas tout le monde, mais tout le monde sait qu'il l'a vaincu quand il n'était qu'un bébé, alors comment les gens peuvent-ils penser qu'il soit de son côté maintenant ? Comment peuvent-ils penser qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard alors qu'il est né de deux parents Gryffondor et qu'il est allé à Gryffondor ? Il avait l'air aussi étonné que nous, quand il a parlé fourchelangue !

_Peut-être cachait-il bien son jeu… certaines personnes sont très fortes pour mentir et jouer un rôle tu sais…_

Oui, je sais bien, mais pas Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'y croire, vraiment pas. C'est impossible qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça, je ne veux pas y croire. Je veux continuer à avoir confiance en lui.

_Et s'il était lié à tout ça, s'il était l'héritier comme le disent les mots inscrits sur le mur, s'il était responsable de tout ça, l'aimerais-tu encore ?_

Je… je ne sais pas. je crois, oui. Je crois que je l'aimerais encore. parce que je crois en lui. je lui fais confiance, aveuglément peut-être. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas faire de mal. harry est quelqu'un de profondément bon, Tom, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, et peut-être suis-je trop petite et me fais-je des idées mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Alors je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir, même pour Colin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ferait ça, mais je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Ça doit faire partie de quelque chose qui me dépasse. Mais je continuerais à être là pour lui, oui, je crois.

_Et si la raison pour laquelle il faisait tout ça était que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ? Et si c'était simplement parce que c'est ce qui est juste ? Le croirais-tu ?_

Pétrifier des élèves serait juste ? Pourquoi ? Si tu veux encore me reparler des histoires de sang-pur, tu sais bien que je n'y crois pas, pas une seconde. Et Harry non plus, ne peut pas y croire, sa mère est née-moldue !

_Tu sais, certaines personnes rejettent leurs origines parce qu'elles ne leur conviennent pas…_

C'est ton cas ? Tu crois en ces idéaux alors que tu as un parent moldu ?

_On ne choisit pas la famille dont on vient. Et la mienne ne me convenait pas. Elle ne correspond pas à ce que doit être une famille de sorciers. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de famille, ce qui veut tout dire, n'est-ce pas ? Une telle famille ne devait pas exister. Mais ça n'est pas de moi dont on parle. Tout ce que je cherche à te faire comprendre, c'est que le jeune Harry Potter a peut-être des idées pures en tête, et que pour son projet, il lui faut faire tout ça. _

Peut-être. J'ai du mal à voir Harry comploter. D'un autre côté, j'ai remarqué qu'ils disparaissaient souvent, pendant leur temps libre, avec Hermione et Ron. Je suis sûre qu'ils mijotent un truc. Les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué, mais comme j'aime… enfin comme j'aime bien Harry, il m'arrive de me demander où il est. Et en ce moment, ils passent de plus en plus de temps hors du dortoir, et je crois les avoir entendus parler des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, celles qui sont tout le temps inondées. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qu'ils font. Et puis l'idée que Ron et Hermione aussi soient mêlés à tout ça, ça me paraît tellement étonnant. Ça ne leur ressemble pas. Hermione est si droite, si exemplaire. C'est elle qui retient mon frère et Harry quand ils veulent faire des bêtises…

_Peut-être est-ce réellement important. Peut-être la cause pour laquelle ils se battent est importante… N'aie pas peur de tout ce qui arrive, petit Ginny, tu ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, et c'est peut-être bénéfique, surtout si Harry Potter y est mêlé…_

D'accord. Je vais essayer d'avoir moins peur. Merci Tom, merci de me rassurer.


	10. Confiance

**Chapitre 10 : Confiance**

Tom, il faut que je te parle.

_Je n'ai pas la notion du temps mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait peu de temps que nous nous sommes parlé, dernièrement. J'ai moins attendu que d'habitude, ou est-ce moi ?_

Non, tu as raison, je t'ai écrit hier soir. Nous sommes le 18 décembre au matin, enfin fin de matinée. Je devais avoir cours de botanique ce matin, juste après les deuxièmes années, mais il a été annulé, il y a un véritable blizzard dehors, ça n'est pas prudent de sortir, et encore moins d'étudier les plantes dans les serres. Je dois avouer que ça me rassure un peu, le programme n'était pas alléchant.

_C'est gentil de profiter d'un moment que tu as pour me parler. Ça me fait plaisir. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? _

Il s'est encore passé des choses étranges hier soir et ce matin. Je ne me souviens encore pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Enfin, c'est normal, quand on dort, on ne se souvient pas tellement qu'on dort, mais je me suis réveillée au pied de mon lit, avec les vêtements trempés comme la dernière fois, et ne me dis pas encore que c'est de la transpiration, je ne te crois pas ! J'ai peur que ce soit de la neige. De la neige fondue. Mes cheveux étaient encore emmêlés, j'avais une tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi, de déterrée comme dit Maman, et j'avais des griffures sur les mains. Ce matin, quand je suis allée dans la Grande Salle après m'être changée, il y avait des bruits qui courraient. Et qui disaient qu'un autre coq avait été tué. Ne me dis pas que c'est une coïncidence, je n'y crois pas non plus… j'ai encore fait des bêtises, Tom, je crois que j'ai encore fait des bêtises… Et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre le remarquait ? Mon journal a encore perdu des pages, celles entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Tu crois que j'ai écrit quelque chose dans mon sommeil dont je ne me souviens pas ? Et que je l'aurais déchiré après ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

_Tu sais bien que l'encre disparaît après que nous ayons parlé. Même si tu mets un point d'honneur à ne pas écrire sur la même page à chaque fois, les mots disparaissent, personne ne peut lire ce dont nous parlons. Tu prends une précaution inutile et peut-être hier as-tu été somnambule, peut-être t'es-tu rendue compte dans ton sommeil que ça ne servait à rien et as-tu déchiré des pages… _

Et le coq ? Je l'ai assassiné dans mon somnambulisme aussi ? Il a bon dos, mon sommeil ! Il m'arrive quelque chose, Tom, quelque chose de pas normal, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est lié au journal… Et à tout ce qui se passe dans le château en ce moment.

_Tu crois que quelqu'un te manipule ?_

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ça ne peut pas être moi qui décide tout ça. et Justin, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé hier, il a été pétrifié aussi ! Juste après avoir été soi-disant attaqué par Harry. Tu imagines comment vont les ragots. Surtout que cette fois-ci, même un fantôme a été attaqué, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de ma maison ! Lui aussi a été pétrifié ! Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la panique, si celui qui fait ça s'en prend aux fantômes, personne n'est à l'abri, et tout le monde a peur, si peur. Et moi aussi j'ai peur, Tom. J'ai peur d'être mêlée à tout ça. J'ai peur d'avoir fait des choses graves et que ma couardise me fait cacher. J'ai peur de faire honte à ma maison en n'étant pas une vraie Gryffondor et en ne disant pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais je ne sais pas à qui le raconter. Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Si ce sont eux qui préparent quelque chose, comme l'année dernière, pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, peut-être est-ce que je dois leur en parler ? Si ça se trouve, il m'arrive quelque chose de pas normal et eux sauront quoi faire… Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Je crois que tu devrais me faire confiance. Et ne parler à personne de notre secret, ni de tout ça. Sinon on va t'enlever à moi, et je ne veux pas te perdre, petite Ginny, tu m'es précieuse. Et puis que diraient-ils ? Ils seraient capables de penser que tu es folle, que tu n'as pas ta place à Poudlard, que tu n'es pas normale, qu'il faut te faire suivre une thérapie à Sainte-Mangouste, que tu es un monstre, ou toutes sortes de bêtises comme ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive ce genre de malheurs, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tu es sûr qu'ils vont faire ça ? Ils sont gentils, pourtant, Ron est mon frère, il ne me fera pas de mal, il ne pourra pas…

_Il sera persuadé d'agir pour ton bien, et ce genre de personnes est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux, quand elles ont tort… Fais-moi confiance Ginny, je t'ai toujours bien guidée jusqu'ici… Il faut garder notre secret. C'est comme ça que nous serons heureux. _

J'ai envie de te faire confiance, Tom. J'ai envie de croire en ce que tu me dis. Mais j'ai tellement peur. Je ne sais pas s'il ne faut pas que j'en parle. Vraiment, j'hésite beaucoup. Et si je faisais encore pire que tout ce que je crois que je fais ? Et si j'attaquais l'un d'eux ? L'un de mes frères ? Hermione ? Ou pire, Harry ? Si je leur faisais du mal ? Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais…

_Fais-moi confiance, Ginny, tu ne feras de mal à personne, tu ne peux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un. Nous en avons déjà parlé, fais-moi confiance. Je suis là pour te guider._

D'accord. Je te crois, Tom. Je ne dirai rien. Je dois te ranger, les autres filles vont arriver dans le dortoir, elles ont dû aller déjeuner et il faut qu'on prépare nos cartables pour les cours de cet après-midi. Bonne journée !


End file.
